


תוהה רעם

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bad Grammer, Bendy and the Projectionist are friends, F/M, I think theres gonna be fluff, M/M, Other, so be prepared for cringe, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is my first BatIM fanfic! its going to be pretty bad, so beware.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MavisRead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/gifts).



Bendy proceeded to limp out of the ink machine room, going down to the lower levels to find a replacement part for the ink machine. after going down far enough, he got to level 14. Bendy heard nothing except the ink flowing. but then he heard projector whirring coming his direction. Before he could react, a blinding light came from around the corner, accompanied by loud thumping footsteps and a static voice. At first, the voice was incomprehensible. But then as the voice got louder, Bendy could recognize a song. ** **static** ** " **You gotta sing, keep singing, don't let that tempo slow down! ignore the monsters closing in, oh, we're recording gold now..** " ** **static** ** -I know that song..- _Bendy thought to himself_. He then gasped as he realized who the blinding light was. "Norman?" _he whispered_ The music stops. " **Oh** **hi** **Bendy** " _The Projectionist said_. Bendy thought for a moment before asking "Do you have a part for the Ink Machine that looks like this?" Bendy then held up a blueprint for the ink machine, pointing at a little cog. The Projectionist stood there for about a minute before sauntering off. "Wait! where are you going?" _Bendy questioned_. " **I think** **i have** **the** **piece** **that** **you** **need** " _The Projectionist replied_. a minute later, The Projectionist sauntered back with a small cog in his hand. " **Here** **you** **go** " _Said The Projectionist_. "Thanks" _Bendy replied_. As bendy limped off, The Projectionist played the music again. Bendy then stumbled back to the elevator, pressing the ink machine room button. About an hour later, the ink machine was up and running.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The Projectionist realized he's been on the 14th floor floor more then 30 years now. He decides to visit other floors. Now, He's pretty strong, but he tries to avoid the Butcher gang Members because they beat him up sometimes. And that hurts. The Projectionist tried to "sneak" onto the elevator, but his rattling movements caused the Butcher gang to hear him. They Stumbled over to The Projectionist. The Butcher gang members then surrounded him, While one of them got behind him. He backed up, only to be shoved into the middle of the circle. They all said at the exact same time "HaHa! look at this stupid lighthead!" they shove him around a few more times, while one of them gets some rope. While The Projectionist was distracted, the one that had the rope jumped on him and started tieing his wrists together while the others held him down. When they were done, they laughed at how defenseless he was. The Butcher gang then started kicking and insulting him, all while laughing.

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice angel gets suspicious

Way up on the 9th floor, Alice Angel heard laughing coming from level 14. She hasn't heard laughing like that in a long time, so she decides to check it out to make sure stuff was okay down there. She got into the elevator, and went down the level 14. when she opened the elevator doors, she came to a peculiar scene. There was a handsome projector-headed man laying on the floor with his wrists tied together, and multiple Butcher gang members were standing over him while kicking and insulting him. " _Okay_ , _whats_ _going_ _on_ _here_!?" _she asked the the gang_. The gang stopped kicking the projector man and looked at her. "What are you going to do about it? he's ours!" retorted the member that looked like a huge spider. She then started getting mad. REALLY mad. She stormed off, only to come back 10 seconds later with a Tommy gun. Alice pointed the gun at the members " _You_ _better get_ _away_ _from_ _him_ , _otherwise_ _I'll_ _shoot_ _yalls_ ' _asses_ _up_ _so_ _bad_ _you_ _wont_ _be_ _able to_ _sit_ _down_ _for_ _a_ _week_!" _she yelled_. Before running off, the spider got one last word in "Hey, Lighthead! your girlfriends here to save you!" The gang members then ran off laughing. She rolled her good eye at them before going over to the Projectionist. She keeled down near the projector, and lifted it up slightly. " **Thanks for saving me** " _the Projectionist whispered_. She blushed, as his voice was low, static, and dead sexy. She started to get happy again, as her good eye faded from fiery orange to dull yellow. Alice exited the room for a couple minutes, before coming back with scissors. She turned him over, then cut the ropes off his wrists. The Projectionist itched his wrists, as they were itchy from the rope. " _So_ , _do_ _you want_ _to_ _go_ _around_ _the_ _studio_ _with_ _me_?" _Alice asked_. " **That's fine with me.** " _The Projectionist replied_. There was a few moments of awkward silence before Alice spoke up again. " _Wanna_ _go_ _to_ _my_ _area_?" " **Sure.** " A minute later, they were on level 9.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bendy was waiting in Alice's room. When he heard the door creak, he looked up. There was The Projectionist and Alice Angel. "What took you so long?" Bendy asked. " _Oh_ ," Alice said, " _we were exploring the studio_." "Did you guys have a 'good time'?" Bendy asked, completing the look with a horn wiggle. " _We did, but not in that way."_ Alice responded with a slight shake of her head. Bendy looked disappointed for a moment, but then quickly regained his demeanor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys this will be on hold until i get more ideas


End file.
